


Tradito il Silenzio

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mermaid!Sherlock, Slash, teen!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gli aveva detto che aveva sentito dalla loro madre che quella casa non la voleva mai nessuno. La gente ci stava una, massimo due settimane, e poi scappava. Strani rumori, dicevano. Dentro?, chiese John. Fuori, rispose Harry. Dal mare.<br/>Era passato un mese e non sembrava esserci nessun problema.<br/>Finché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradito il Silenzio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papysanzo89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/gifts).



> Ecco quindi la mia prima fanficion su Sherlock BBC pubblicata qui su AO3. I lettori che mi seguono da altri lidi saranno contenti (?) di sapere che presto trasferirò qui le storie che riterrò meritevoli e forse - forse - svuoterò il vecchio account. Si vedrà.
> 
> Intanto. Ringraziamenti dovuti a PapySanzo89, che mi ha costretto- no, ok, scherzo - procurato l'ispirazione per tornare all'assalto. Spero sia qualcosa di decente.
> 
> Ispirata ad una fanart di archiaart.tumblr.com [[x](http://24.media.tumblr.com/08ad46d3ad76fc699a41c322139617f8/tumblr_mq6q97tWfy1rwhyzco1_500.jpg)]  
> Musica: [Ties](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRDs0JtkNPo), Slow Skies. Se avete Spotify cercatelo da lì che su YouTube c'è solo la versione live.

 

John era solo un ragazzo quando i suoi decisero di trasferirsi in quella strana casa per l'estate. La scogliera si gettava a strapiombo nel mare sottostante, svuotata di qualsiasi ragione di vivere, e al di sopra di essa, in bilico tra le carezze del vento e la forza delle maree, vi era quella strana costruzione. Prevalentemente in mattoni chiari, aveva un porticato di legno chiaro ed un tetto blu sul qualche si poteva salire solo dalla finestra della camera di Harry, motivo della quasi totalità dei litigi tra i fratelli Watson. John adorava quel posto, e si infilava nella stanza della sorella appena possibile per arrampicarsi sulle tegole chiare ed intiepidite dal sole pallido e sistemarsi lì, a costo di cadere. Mentre carezzava con le dita dei piedi il tetto liscio, John teneva sempre un occhio sulla vegetazione intorno alla casa, composta da erba abbastanza alta, spesso tendente al beige ed ondeggiante al minimo alito di vento. Intorno vi ronzavano mosche e vi danzavano farfalle candide, mentre nel cielo lo stridio di qualche gabbiano lo faceva sobbalzare. La prima volta si spaventò quando lo sentì: le sue orecchie protestarono per la rottura di quel silenzio - composto dall'appiccicoso rumore delle onde e dal fruscio delle foglie quasi secche a terra - facendolo quasi scivolare. Successivamente iniziò a sdraiarsi sulla schiena quando li vedeva, ammirando la loro leggiadria, le loro ali portate dal vento come lunghe lenzuola o come tende candide abbandonate da una vergine sacrificata.

John amava lo sporco silenzio che si poteva ottenere lì sopra - lo amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Il tempo, lì, non passava. Aveva diciassette anni, John, e si era innamorato del silenzio. Lo avrebbe tradito presto per un suono ben differente.

Harry gli aveva detto che aveva sentito dalla loro madre che quella casa non la voleva mai nessuno. La gente ci stava una, massimo due settimane, e poi scappava. Strani rumori, dicevano. Dentro?, chiese John. Fuori, rispose Harry. Dal mare.

Era passato un mese e non sembrava esserci nessun problema.

Finché.

  
  


Molti dicono che il destino non esista. C'è anche chi dice che la fortuna non esista. C'è chi sostiene entrambe le teorie. 

Fatto sta che pioveva, quel giorno - l'acqua veniva giù che era un piacere. Ma tutta d'un colpo. John era uscito nonostante il vento forte, ed era divertente vedere un ragazzino così piccolo e bassino avvolto in un maglione a righe e con sotto solo il costume. I piedi scalzi affondavano tra la sabbia ed i sassi mentre correva al riparo verso la scogliera, fermandosi sotto il suo abbraccio protettore in attesa che la pisciata divina facesse il suo corso. Si sedette sulla sabbia fredda e rabbrividì nel maglione, mentre si guardava intorno: era la prima volta che si addentrava sotto quella parete di roccia. Gli era sempre sembrata così imponente e minacciosa da fargli credere che gli sarebbe crollata sulla testa appena si fosse azzardato a varcare i limiti del suo territorio. Ma, come succede anche con alcune persone, in realtà era tutto diverso, e la sua imponenza diventa sicurezza, e l'avvolgente nero della sua roccia diventa calda accoglienza e riparo dal freddo. 

Trovò una rientranza nella parete, e dato che la suddetta pisciata non accennava smettere - pensò alla stradina, ormai fiume di fango, su cui avrebbe dovuto arrampicarsi per tornare a casa - decise di entrarvi ed esplorarla. 

La sorta di caverna in cui si trovò a camminare si andava stringendo man mano che procedeva, e più si stringeva più la già poca luce proveniente dall'esterno diventava fioca e lontana. La roccia era umidiccia e scivolosa per la recente alta marea, e le pareti scure erano l'unica indicazione che John poteva utilizzare per procedere. Più andava avanti più il rumore della pioggia si affievoliva e quello di una sorta di ruscello, o magari una piccola cascata, diventava più forte. La paura di John cresceva.

Le pareti ormai si erano strette tanto che doveva mettersi di lato per passarci, e sentendo il panico che saliva gettò un braccio in avanti e tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel sentire che non si stringevano ulteriormente. Almeno per il momento. 

Il buio era totale. L'odore di sale ed alghe e roccia gli si appiccicava alla gola. Sentiva di avere sete. Aveva ancora paura. Di cosa, non lo sapeva. Forse di rimanere bloccato. Terrificante.

Stava per rinunciare e tornare indietro, quando cambiò idea.

Sentì un canto. 

Un canto come un violino.

Sembrava davvero un violino. Una melodia lenta ma così articolata che non poteva essere uno strumento, doveva - _doveva_ \- essere una voce. Emozionante e delicata come, ancora, solo un violino poteva essere. John sentì un brivido attraversarlo per la bellezza di quel suono, e dimenticò il silenzio del tetto a cui voleva tornare fino a pochi secondi prima e sorrise comprendendo che veniva dal fondo della caverna.

Continuò.

Schiena e petto schiacciati tra due pareti di roccia profonde metri e metri. Ma questo non lo spaventava più. Il canto continuava, insieme con lo sciabordare d'acqua, e le pareti iniziarono ad allargarsi visibilmente, mentre John pensava che il suo sguardo si fosse abituato al buio. Invece, voltandosi finalmente con il viso verso il fondo della caverna, le ginocchia gli tremarono alla vista di un enorme ambiente circolare, illuminato dalla luce azzurra che le pareti emanavano grazie ad organismi fosforescenti a cui facevano da casa. Non si sarebbe visto comunque nulla se non fosse stato per i cristalli incastonati nella roccia che riflettevano quel azzurro in un tenue blu che poi lanciavano al fiumiciattolo che da destra scorreva verso sinistra, ingoiato dalla montagna ma abbastanza profondo da lasciare che nella mente di John passasse il pensiero di buttarsi e farsi portar via e sbucare chissà dove, magari ad Atlantide, se sono fortunato.

John mosse qualche passo mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli puliti. Con l'altra mano carezzava i cristalli grezzi che sporgevano e quasi lo costringevano a stringere le palpebre dallo splendore, se guardati direttamente. Il pavimento di roccia era leggermente rialzato rispetto al fiumiciattolo, ed uno spuntone abbastanza piatto sembrò a John il punto perfetto per sedersi e tenere i piedi a mollo nell'acqua senza doverci entrare. Il fiume non era guadabile per la sua profondità, più che per le forza della corrente, ma non ce ne sarebbe comunque stato bisogno, visto che dall'altro lato vi era solo una cascata, sottile ma alta fino al soffitto, che John fissò ad occhi spalancati per molto tempo.

Ad un certo punto si stancò, ed abbassò la testa, guardandosi i piedi. Chiuse gli occhi e qualcosa si mosse, dopo quel suo gesto - Sherlock lo stava osservando da così tanto tempo che decise di muoversi: ora o mai più.

Allora nuotò silenziosamente fino allo spuntone e piazzò i suoi capelli ricci proprio tra i piedi di John, alzando poi il mento e guardandolo con tutto il viso sott'acqua tranne un paio di occhi grigi che sembravano catturare ed amplificare la luce di quel luogo come dei diamanti potrebbero adornare una donna bellissima e nuda.

John aprì gli occhi, vide quelli che lo stavano guardando e - semplicemente - sorrise.

Sherlock, a dire la verità, non se lo aspettava. Era un ragazzino, ma sapeva come la gente guardava quelli come lui. Eppure John sorrise.

«Scusa, è il tuo posto, questo?», gli chiese con gentilezza. «Se ti disturbo dimmelo che me ne vado subito».

Il ragazzino nell'acqua allora scosse la testa con leggerezza mentre si tirava su, scoprendo anche un naso forse un po' troppo importante per un viso del genere, incorniciato da zigomi alti e accompagnato da delle labbra sottili e talmente rosse che quasi ferirono gli occhi di John, da tempo abituato ai colori attutiti e desaturati di quella scogliera dove nessuno voleva abitare.

«L'acqua sembra fredda. Lo è?», domandò di nuovo. Di nuovo il ragazzino scosse la testa.

«Comunque io mi chiamo John. Tu come ti chiami?», pensò di chiedere, perché per qualche motivo trovava fastidioso non aver ancora sentito la voce di quella persona - come se per un attimo valutasse la possibilità di un allucinazione. Si rese conto - o meglio, fu leggermente carezzato dal pensiero che quel violino che lo aveva attirato non suonava più, ma mentre stava per guardarsi intorno, sentì una voce che riuscì a definire solo come _piccola_ rispondergli:

«Sherlock. Io mi chiamo Sherlock».

«E cosa ci fai qui, Sherlock? Mi sembri un po' piccolo per girare da solo».

Sherlock lo guardò con perplessità per qualche secondo, come una persona che incontrasse il suo idolo e si rendesse conto che è tutto tranne quello che aveva pensato essere. John ne fu dispiaciuto, e gli sorrise di nuovo. L'espressione di Sherlock divenne di curiosità - inclinò la testa di qualche grado, sempre dal basso del fiumiciattolo. Le spalle ossute sporgevano a malapena.

Sherlock non sorrideva mai.

«Non ho famiglia, io. Sono qui da solo. Tu, invece, cosa fai qui?»

Seppur leggermente scosso dalle sue parole, John rispose. «Pioveva, sono entrato per ripararmi. Poi ho sentito una melodia, quasi un violino, che-» Gli occhi di Sherlock di sgranarono leggermente. «Ehi», si fermò. « _Tu_ non mi hai detto che ci fai qui».

«Aspettavo te, John». 

Brivido lungo la schiena.

Il sorriso cola dalle labbra e diventa un'espressione perplessa.

«Cosa-»

Una voce lontana arriva alle loro orecchie, scontrandosi e scivolando e lottando con metri e metri di roccia per portare ad un figlio il grido di una madre, _John! Dove sei, John?_ , si avverte, e il figlio scatta in piedi.

«Scusa io- mi sa che- mi chiamano, devo andare...», si giustificò, mentre ritirava i piedi e Sherlock emergeva dall'acqua, avvolgendo le lunghe dita pallide attorno alle caviglie abbronzate di John. Si appoggiò sullo spuntone di roccia per alzarsi al suo livello, mentre sentiva un istinto che nessuno gli aveva mai spiegato che gli diceva di poggiare le proprie labbra su quelle di quel ragazzo e leccare, mordere, succhiare, e tirarlo in acqua, soprattutto. Sotto la superficie.

Il suo corpo profumava di salsedine, e anche John seguì il suo istinto poggiando la mano sul fianco di quel ragazzo. Sherlock era così vicino che John avrebbe voluto leccargli via l'acqua salata dal collo - eppure non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. Era come se ne fosse incantato. Neanche Sherlock capiva, ma lentamente lo baciò, prima poggiando le sue labbra salate su quelle infreddolite di John e poi leccandogliele, infilandogli la lingua tra le labbra e aprendogliele, sentendo John rispondere ed iniziando la nuova discesa verso il basso.

John sentiva di starsi inclinando in avanti, e se non avesse fatto qualcosa sarebbe finito in acqua insieme con quel ragazzo. Ma non riuscì a muovere alcun muscolo se non la lingua, che ancora assaggiava il sapore insolito di Sherlock - non stava cadendo, era lui che lo tirava in basso - _cazzo, perché?, fermati!_ pensava, eppure non riusciva a muoversi. Quella sensazione era così appagante e meravigliosa che se gli avessero chiesto cosa avesse voluto fare per il resto dell'eternità lui avrebbe risposto _baciare uno sconosciuto di nome Sherlock_.

Una mano di John corse alla roccia, cercando di aggrapparsi, mentre l'altra scese - probabilmente a cercare l'incavo di una schiena, un culo degno di quella bellezza, un fianco candido, nemmeno John sapeva cosa, ma le sue dita incontrarono qualcosa di scivoloso, si inumidirono, ed allora lui capì con chi aveva a che fare e cercò di staccarsi da quel segnale di morte - inutilmente. _Perché mai lo vorresti, John?_

Era così bello.

 _John_ era così bello.

Sherlock sentiva di doverlo portare con sé. Di respirare la sua aria e di succhiargli le labbra fino a farle diventare viola. Ormai John sarebbe caduto in acqua da un momento all'altro, e portarlo sotto sarebbe stato così semplice da sembrare quasi giusto.

Ma perché? _Perché, Sherlock, chiediti perché. Lo ucciderai, Sherlock. Ucciderai il tuo primo umano. Congratulazioni._

I due paia di occhi si spalancano in contemporanea, entrambi consapevoli del puzzo di morte che avrebbe invaso l'aria se non si fossero fermati. Sherlock lasciò andare di colpo John e si allontanò con un paio di colpi di coda, arrivando sotto la cascata e sentendo i capelli inzupparsi nuovamente di quell'acqua fredda. John cadde in acqua, la felpa a tirarlo giù, ma riuscì a raggiungere la riva ed a rimettersi in piedi.

Si guardarono. John affannava, i capelli incollati alla fronte e la felpa tre volte più pesante. Si passava l'indice ed il medio sul labbro inferiore e con occhi sgranati aspettava una qualsiasi reazione da parte della creatura che aveva davanti. Ne ricevette solo una.

«Giuro che non lo faccio più», sussurrò Sherlock, come un qualsiasi bambino colto nell'atto di seguire semplicemente il suo istinto. Era tornato sott'acqua, ad eccezione degli occhi.

 _«John! Ho un fratello cretino, dannazione - John!»_ Lo sguardo di John scattò alle sue spalle e poi di nuovo su Sherlock, come un giovane cervo braccato.

Anche Sherlock si fermò, aspettandosi una reazione. Quando non ne vide arrivare, lentamente si mosse verso il corpo minuto di quel ragazzo che si ancorava con le unghie alla roccia per non essere portato via dalla leggera corrente. Immediatamente John indietreggiò, quasi strisciando contro la roccia e rialzandosi senza mai staccare gli occhi da Sherlock. Arrivò in questo modo fino a quella che, stando ai punti di vista, era adesso diventata l'uscita della caverna. Stava per infilarsi nella cavità quando si bloccò, voltandosi di nuovo verso il ruscello. Sherlock era ancora lì.

L'espressione era quella di un guerriero sconvolto da una lotta con sé stesso. Per un attimo sembrò dovesse morire lì.

«Giuri?», ansimò infine.

Sherlock annuì, e l'acqua si mosse attorno a lui. Osservò in silenzio John sparire nel buio, ascoltò in silenzio le urla di una madre apprensiva ma sollevata, si immerse completamente in acqua, sempre in silenzio, e silenzio fu tutto. Seguì la corrente fuori dalla caverna, ed uscì all'aria aperta mentre il Sole stava sparendo nel mare, lontano da lì. Andò dove sapeva lo avrebbe visto e da dove lo aveva osservato per settimane, ed attese così tante ore che il tramonto divenne notte e la notte divenne mattino ed il mattino pomeriggio ed il pomeriggio tramonto ed il tramonto di nuovo notte - per tre volte.

Ma infine eccolo lì.

Lo vide arrampicarsi sul tetto e sdraiarsi sulle tegole tiepide.

Un gabbiano squarciò le nuvole.

Le farfalle volavano e le zanzare pungevano.

C'era il Sole, ed il Mare, ed il silenzio.

Sherlock sorrise, ed iniziò a cantare.


End file.
